The Secret Room
by Jade Opal
Summary: When a muggle enters Hogwarts, it's up to Danielle to solve the problem. Not a DracoOC. Not much MSish here. Please RR!


**PART ONE: THE SCHOOL SECRET**

The time was 1:30 in the wintry afternoon of March 2003. My school's name is Sacred Heart Academy. It has 3 floors full of classrooms and desks. But one thing is for sure: there's a secret in this school. On the fourth floor, which is on the roof of the school, is suppose to be a pool that is but long use; but one eccentric girl in Senior Year thinks that the fourth floor is a portal to another dimension to many eras, ranging from the ancient past to the unknown future.

Anyway, that day, I was looking for a place to write my story, for I hate distractions and wanted a quiet place. I decided to head upstairs; I was in the basement. Since it was cold, I wore a long-sleeved school shirt, a grey skirt, grey knee socks, black sneakers and a grey sweater that had blue linings on the collar, plus I wore a blue and bronze tie.

Going upstairs, I search for an empty classroom, hoping I would find one soon. By the time I came out of the second floor, I went up two more flights of stairs, missing the third floor. But when I looked up, I was heading for the fourth floor.

_Oh, my God! I must have gone up an extra flight of stairs. I better head back downstairs._ I said in my mind, trying to go back downstairs, but curiosity got into me and before long, I was continuing upstairs to the landing on the fourth floor.

I hoped that the rumor of an unused pool was true, but I was wrong. There was a door that had a sign, saying:

**Warning: Do Not Enter**

"That is so lame," I said as I opened the door and passed through the door.

I found myself in a room with armchairs and a fire blazing in the fireplace. Also, I noticed that I was alone in the room.

I began to feel incredibly tired; I had to sit down in an armchair to my left. The fumes…maybe they were more than fumes…from the fireplace, were so thick I fell asleep.

A while later, I was waken by a boy, who had jet black hair and light green eyes hidden by a pair of glasses. His skin was a bit tanned, he looked a bit built, and he had a scar…not just any scar, but a lighting-shaped scar…

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" the boy asked.

"I'm Megan Dias…Who are you? Where am I?" I asked.

"Well, Megan, I'm Harry…Harry Potter and you're in the Gryffindor Common Room."

I turned pale when he said the location…I was in Hogwarts; the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry!

**Part Two: LIES REVEAL THE TRUTH**

"Harry, are you sure about where we are?"

"Yes, I am. Say, Megan, you're in Ravenclaw, right?"

"Umm…" Megan said as she looked down at her school uniform. "Yea…Harry, I am in Ravenclaw."

"Better than Slytherin, I suppose."

"Yup; I mean, they're mean to everyone else except for other Slytherins."

"I guess you're right, Megan."

Just then, 4 more people entered the room, Ronald and Ginny Weasley; they both had flaming red hair and freckles, Hermione Granger, who had long, bushy brown hair, and Danielle Choy, who had medium, straight dark brown hair that was streaked with camel highlights.

"Hiya, Harry. Ready for…? Oh, hello there. I'm Danielle and this is Ron, Ginny, and Hermione," Danielle said as she introduced her friends to the newcomer.

"Hi, Dani. This is Megan Dias; she's related to Michelle Dias, remember?" Harry said.

'Michelle Dias?' Megan thought.

"Oh, the one that's in Ravenclaw? We didn't know that Michelle had a younger sister," Ron said as he, Hermione and Ginny shook hands with Megan.

Danielle was the last to shake hands with Megan. Megan noticed that Danielle's accent wasn't, in fact, British. Danielle explained that she was born and raised in the US before coming to England to attend Hogwarts with her aunt, Professor Christine Peterson-Weasley, who taught at the school.

'Hmmm…she doesn't look like Michelle's younger sister…but, then again, I could be wrong.' Danielle thought as she excused herself for the moment and headed down the corridor towards the Ravenclaw house.

She reached the portrait, said the password, which was "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans" and entered the Ravenclaw Common Room. She walked through the crowd common room and came to a stop towards the prefect's room.

She banged on the door, saying, "Michelle? Michelle, I know you're in there. Please, I need to ask you a question."

The door opened to reveal a young Asian girl with long, silky black hair and almond-shaped blue eyes. She looked 16 to Danielle, but her face and her appearance made Michelle Dias look a bit younger. She was wearing black yoga pants and a white tee shirt. Soothing music can be heard in the background outside of the noisy common room.

"What is it, Danielle?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you during your Yoga time, but I needed to know what your younger sister's name was."

"Oh…it's Pauline. Is that all you were needed to know?"

"Yes, thank you…and keep up with the Yoga," Danielle said as she walked back through the crowd towards the entrance.

'THIS IS NOT GOOD…BREATHE, DANI, BREATHE…OH, GREAT; THERE'S GOES THE FUN IN THIS 'NEWCOMER'.' Danielle thought as she wondered back towards Gryffindor Tower.

"So, Megan; what's your favorite Quidditch team?" Ron asked as Danielle entered the Gryffindor Common Room a bit later.

Megan looks at Danielle, who had a bit of a stern look in her eyes, as if to say, "I know who you are and you're not from this place."

"Umm…The Irish National Quidditch Team," Megan lied.

"That's neat; Ron's a big fan of the Bulgarian Team…he's obsessed with Viktor Krum," Danielle said as she joined in the conversation.

"What's your favorite, Danielle?" Megan asked, hoping that Danielle was not going to reveal her secret towards the others.

"I really don't have a favorite team, Megan…Can I see you for a moment or two of your time?" Danielle asked; her voice was soft towards the newcomer.

"S-Sure, Danielle. I'll be happy to talk to you."

"Well, it was nice to have met you, Megan, but sadly, we have to leave. We hope to see you tomorrow," Hermione said as she, the Weasleys, and Harry left the common room.

Danielle and Megan were the only ones left in the Common Room.

"I have to ask you…" Danielle started to say.

"I admit it! I'm really not from here; Harry thought I was from Ravenclaw, but I'm not. I came here through a portal from my school, transporting me here…to your realm. I agree that this is a bit bizarre, but it's the truth," Megan confessed to Danielle.

"I completely understand that you're not from Ravenclaw, so that's why I'm not telling a soul about you," Danielle said.

"You're…You're serious about that?" Megan asked.

"Yea; you know, I was going to say that you reminded me of myself when I began to reveal my powers for the first time, you know."

"I know…it's kind of obvious to us Muggles that one of our famous authors wrote about Harry and everyone here in Hogwarts."

"That's pretty neat…I happen to have the books with me…I love reading a good book every time that I can spare.

"Well, I think that it's best if you were transported back to your realm, Megan. I don't think that your parents would be happy to hear that you are missing," Danielle said as the two girls walked over to the portal.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," Megan said as she opened the door.

"Yeah; same time?"

"Yup. Well, see ya."

"Yeah…see you tomorrow," Danielle said as Meg left the common room through the portal and wounded back to Sacred Heart Academy.

**PART THREE: SECRET'S OUT & GONE FOREVER**

The next couple of days, I began to hang out with Harry and his friends. We would sometimes talk or we would play wizard's chess; it's like regular chess, only that the pieces are alive…they move themselves and that they destroy their opponents' pieces. I had beaten Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, who was very good at wizard's chess. But, I was defeated by Danielle, who was a bit better than me. I think that I've developed a friendship between Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, but a stronger relationship with Danielle.

Into the fifth week of finding SHA's secret on the fourth floor, I was heading up the stairs towards the portal when I saw someone coming through the portal…It was Danielle.

Danielle was wearing a pair of black denim capri cargos and a white tee-shirt. Her hair was tied back with a hair tie that said, "Romania National Quidditch Team".

"Hey, Dani…Danielle, what's wrong?" I asked, for her face looked a bit worried.

"Umm…Megan, there's something that I have to tell you," Danielle said; her voice seemed a bit hoarse.

"What's the matter, Danielle? I'm sure that I could help you out on it."

"Well…Someone's found out about you…I don't know who, but it isn't from Gryffindor, or from Ravenclaw…I definitely know that not anyone from Hufflepuff heard you, for I was the only Hufflepuff allowed in the Gryffindor Tower at the time," Danielle explained to me.

"Do you think it's from Slytherin?"

"It looks like it. Anyway, I know a few Slytherins, but only one knows…and that's…"

"…Me. Yes, Choy, it was I; I found out about this Muggle and I was sure glad that I didn't tell anyone about it," A chilling voice said from behind Danielle.

The American born girl turned to see Harry's adversary staring back at the two girls.

"Malfoy…I should have known that it was you…How much were you paid to get this information? I bet it was a lot for Voldemort to recruit Megan."

"Not a penny, Choy," Draco said as he flashed his trademark smirk at Danielle.

"Yeah, right…I happen to know when I smell a rat and you goddamn know it, Malfoy," Danielle said.

Draco looked into the girl's eyes, as if they were telling him something else.

_I really hate to do this, but…I'm sorry, Draco._ Danielle telepathy said to Draco as she pulled out her wand.

"Obliviate!" Danielle said as a light came out from her wand and struck Draco in the chest.

Draco let out a gasp as the spell took full effect. His grey eyes tensed for a moment. He looked a bit daze as he looked around disoriented, before he wandered back through the portal…back to Hogwarts.

"What was that for, Danielle?" I asked.

"That was a spell to erase what the person has seen or heard…I erased the fact that Draco found out about you, which brings me to my next point. I need to do the same for you…I can give you an option.

"One: you let me erase your memory about this portal and make up a new fact in your head…Two: I don't erase this fact, but under one condition…You are not allowed to visit us again. I'm really sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it's what I have to offer…If Draco finds out again, I'm sure that he'll tell.

"Please, Megan, you have to decide," Danielle said as her eyes began to express sorrow and grief.

I thought for a moment as I looked towards the floor. After thinking it over, I looked into the girl's beige eyes and said something that made her a bit over-sensitive.

"I want you to erase this event…"

Danielle raised her wand, looked a bit normal before she lowered her wand and turned her back towards me. She started to cry, as if she couldn't do the task.

"I-I really don't d-do this to m-my friends. Y-You must understand, Megan," Danielle said as she faced me again and I saw that tears now decorated her face.

"I understand, Danielle…here, I want you to have this," I said as I unclasped my necklace and gave it to her.

It had a witch's hat as a pendant on a ball chain. It looked like Sorting Hat. Danielle smiled a bit as I gave her the necklace.

"Thanks…I'll always wear this…I want you to have my bracelet as a gift in return of my gratitude," Danielle said as she gave me her green beaded bracelet.

"Well, I guess you better go, Danielle," I said as we walked over to the portal.

"Good-bye…Megan Dias," The girl said as she went through the portal.

"Good-bye, Danielle," Was all I said as I left the fourth floor and went back to my own life.

I never went back there after that one incident that would have made me a goner. Each time I thought about the portal, my fingers always ran through the beaded bracelet that Danielle gave me.

Now, being over three years since I discovered the portal in SHA, I was walking up the stairs to say good-bye to the things that I came across my life here at SHA. Tomorrow's the Graduation Ceremony and I want to spend my last afternoon here at SHA a great moment in my life.

I went a level more, ending up on the floor where the portal is located. I thought for a moment before I stepped through the portal, leaving behind the friends that I made in SHA…

(Megan Dias disappeared on the eve of her graduation ceremony. Some say that she died on that day, but only a few know where she is…)

**The End**

**(A/N: How's that as an ending? Well, this is not based on a true story. I wished it did, but…this is pure imagination…I guess it won't come true…but, there's always a possibility to everything, as Megan found out in the end. The moral to this story is this: When there's magic, there's always a way for things to become possible, even for the impossible things in life.)**


End file.
